ch 2
by Evely Anne Suoh
Summary: second ch. to


Inuyasha Fan fic. Try #3

By Andrea Gonzalez

I don't own inuyasha but the story line is my own.

Many years ago a girl named kagome Higarashi fell down a magical well that took her back 500 years in time back to the feudal era. That is where she met Inuyasha a hot tempered Hanoi/Shippo a rambunctious young fox demon/ Miroku a leterus monk and Young Sango the demon exterminator. All to which have one thing in common they seek revenge against an evil half demon by the name of Naraku. Now it being 4 years later and the battle for the jewel shards finally over will there be time for love? Find out what happens when a new addition is added to the gang, and what's this Shippo finally got tall? Find out in this exiting fan fic

**Chapter One: Graduation, Karaoke, and the Proposal 3**

**Kagome Began breathing hard, Her legs were beginning to fail her, 'where is he ' she thought 'I can't do this without him being here' Yet it was a unfortunate thing to wish she could run off stage the announcer called her name and she was pushed on practically dragged . The announcer spoke "Kagome Higarashi, Graduating with High Honors, And surprisingly with the way she misses school, All exams were past thus she has graduated with no red marks!" She blushed deep red; the crowd giggled a little bit .She gazed past them, searching through the crowd for Inuyasha. She glanced around quickly almost missing him, but there he stood, smiling and clapping to her success. She smiled and waved to him he waved back. She took her diploma and her hand was shook she was congratulated by a passing teacher and as swiftly as she could, speed walked off of stage and as she expected there he stood arms open and waiting for her embrace, she sped towards him. She rammed into him and she laughed "IDID IT! I GRADUATED WOO HOO!" he chuckled a little at her, "Of Corse you did idiot your smart."She released him from her hug "Failed is not in your vocabulary." He stared at her Deep into her chocolate brown eyes "Kagome I have to tell you-"But he was cut off by the exited squeals from Kagome's mother "We're so proud of you Kagome!" Then she was joined by Grandpa and Soata, to celebrate they went to a karaoke bar. **

**Soata and Kagome got on stage and sang 'Poker Face' quite well actually "I want to roll with him the heart that we will be, A little Gambling is fun when your with me "Soata Chimed in "I love it" Kagome continued "It's intuition plays the cons that plays the cards after he's been hooked on play the one that's on his heart "Soata "Ohwahoawo-" Kagome let soata take the next round which gave kagome enough time to look Inuyasha and her mother and see a strange scene. Her mother looked puzzled, then she smiled softly and nodded inuyasha gave her an enthusiastic smile and then turned back to kagome singing which shocked her since she had been lost while reading their body language , she flipped back into pop star mode and finished the song "CANT READ MY CANT READ MY POKER FACE" Soata finished "MAMAMA!' **

**The car ride home was silent Soata was asleep, Grandpa was grumpily reading the news paper,-mumbling something to himself about politics- Kagome's mother was focusing on her driving. And Kagome Had pretended to fall asleep thus letting her lean against Inuyasha's broad chest.(Jealous Yet? ;] )**

**They arrived home a little after 5:00 and the sun was beginning to go down. Kagome stood there a moment letting the warm sun engulf her. Inuyasha took her hand and led her away from the yard and deep into the woods behind the house. Kagome was curious on what was going on but was enjoying the feeling of his warm hand against hers and if she said anything the all too shy hanyoe would release her hand. So she endured her curiosity, and let him lead her into the woods, they walked linked at the hand for a while the peace was perfect, everything felt perfect nothing seemed wrong with this moment. No ease dropping friends, no demon coming to interrupt with an unwanted battle just them nothing else. Kagome smiled 'ha!' She cheered mentally 'in your face kikuyu bet you he hasn't gone for a sunset walk with you!' then a thought kicked her off her high horse. "No but he has taken a romantic boat ride with her!" Kagome sighed deeply and giggled at her evil brain, Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled "what's so funny wench? "he said without any real meaning to the word 'wench' so Kagome was not offended(She never really got offended by it) "nothing just thinking of how stupid I am …" she released his hand ,and walked to a nearby rock and sat on it ,cupping her hand around her face shielding her eyes hiding her tears. He didn't hesitate to follow her sitting next to her was a normal habit that he absolutely adored (which he thought was a secret but was not Everyone knew) "Kagome … Tell me ... what is the matter ?" he tugged at her hands trying to look her in the eyes, it didn't take long to pull them away from her face . He was shocked to see large tears streaming down her perfect face her eyes were pink and puffy; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were tinted red. "Why are you crying? Please Kagome! You're driving me mad here! "He didn't get an answer just more tears. After a couple of minutes of pressing she screamed it at him. "Kikuyu! Kikuyu ! You idiot! As long as she is still around I will only ever be second best!" She said the words weakly she couldn't stand all of this, neither could he. He stood and walked away from her. "Where are you going?' He stopped … "I'm going to set things right." He said and without another word was gone. Grrrrrrr! He isn't getting out of it this easily! She got up swiped the tears away. And stomped after him. She knew where he had gone no dout about it he was back on the other side of the well. She grumbled under her breath as she jumped through the well, landing on the other side she climbed out. And started walking off towards the village when all of a sudden she heard low muffled voices. Curiously she followed them, when she found the source it was none other than kikyo and Inuyasha , in that moment her heart dropped … 'I'm going to set things right!' … she recalled him saying she dropped to her knees behind a tree , on the brink of tears . 'Don't cry! Don't cry! He'll know you're here 'she instead began listening, **

"**Inuyasha … I do not understand ... "he growled "we'll start understanding cause I'm tired of explaining this ! I LOVE KAGOME! She trusts in me and never leaves my side! Sure we have our fights and she has a really bad temper and she has a stalker wolf guy who annoys me!" Kagome sighed sure list all my bad points. "But she cares about all things. She is so kind hearted she would give anybody the shirt off her back and ask nothing in return but a thank you. When we met something inside me changed, something I never felt when I was with you ..." kikyo's forehead creased "And what would that be?" "Acceptance!" Kikyo laughed "Acceptance? Really? Is that what you want? I thought you wanted to fit in to be normal, a human or a fully fledged demon. Not half and half! There is no place for a hanyo! in this world that is why I pitied you !" he growled " I DO BELONG SOMEWHERE I BELONG WITH HER" Kikyo snickered at him and waved him off " Go now dumb puppy I no longer wish to see your pathetic face ." Inuyasha cringed a little at her harsh words , But did turn to leave her . The look on kikyos face was strangled as he did as she said without a word of complaint. He went so willingly that it angered her worse than him loving her reincarnatioin to the point of this confrontaition .She made a snarling noise and lept at him pounding on his back ! "How could you ! " she screamed repeadedly at him he took it letting her let it out . when she was done her face was streaming with a river of tears His back lightly bruised. "Please…"she panted out of breath and tired. "Please don't forget what we once had" she the embraced him he ugged her back and as he did this she disintegrated into a shower of pink 'don't worry I could never forget… ' he closed his eyes and drank in the last bit of her scent. 'I could never forget Rest in peace Kykyo "**


End file.
